


Ride

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Nappa and Brolli are getting it on. BrollixNappa.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Ride
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Strong sexual imagery, bara, BrollixNappa.
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ isn’t mine and I make no money from this writing.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Going red as the lips of the man under him smirked, Nappa gasped, rocking his hips with a little more force than before. The pace was nothing like what he was used to, and he almost doubted that he would even be able to cum at this rate.  
  
Brolli however, did not seem fazed by the idea in the slightest, just staring at him with mocking eyes that should _not_ have turned him on further, dammit. He was obviously getting a kick out of Nappa’s suffering, much to his dismay.  
  
Seconds later, he was given the ride of his life.


End file.
